Theres just something about him
by cameryn barnes
Summary: In this new highschool story, many highschool teens go to school together and the new girl, Lucy finds some interesting activity there...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introduction

I walked into the classroom. People shifted in their seats as I stood there, at the front of the room, awkwardly. The teacher whispered to me and asked for my pass. "Class, we have a new student." the teacher says. People begin mumbling and talking in hushed tones. "Her name is Lucille" he said, stumbling over my name. "Y-you can just call me Lucy" I said in a small voice. The teacher nodded. "Okay! Ms. Jacobs, you can sit with Mr. Ales" he motioned toward the back of the room.

A young guy looked up at the sound of his name. I blushed and tucked a few strands of my blonde curls behind my right ear. I walked slowly under the weight of my neon book bag. I slid into the seat beside him. I saw a pen beside his open notebook that read "manga rules!" he had a notebook that seemed to be full of drawings and writings. I smiled. _Writers are nice, right?_ I asked myself as I pulled out a piece of notebook paper.

I struggled to write what was on the board and keep up with what the teacher was saying. The boy beside me shifted and pushed a set of notes my way. I read the name on the paper to myself. Lyndon. What a beautiful name. I whispered a quick thank you and set my pencil down beside my paper full of notes.

The bell rang and noises of quick talking and chairs scraping against the floor filled the air. I packed my things and looked up to properly introduce myself to Lyndon, but he was gone.

I sighed inwardly and began walking to the next class. _Maybe he just doesn't like hanging around after class._ I thought.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. I was practically running from class to class. I was on my way to 4th block when I collided with him. I knew that face, that body, that outfit. It was Lyndon! I had just started to study his features. He was asian, with the most beautiful golden eyes and silky black hair. He looked over 6 feet tall, but only because he towered over me. He wore dark jeans and a dark jacket that covered his t-shirt.

"Whoa! Sorry, um! I'm such a klutz!" I said with a heavy blush and began helping him up, reaching to grab the notebook he dropped. I handed it to him and he handed me mine. "It's fine" he said "Lucy, right?". I nodded and we began walking down the hall together. We ended up going into the same class and ended up sitting together.

I kept glancing at the clock on the wall. It seemed the hands got slower and slower as they made loops around the clock.

I sighed listening to the teacher explain the hardest math problem in history! It didn't make much sense to me, though, I glanced at Lyndon's paper and he looked like he had it figured out.

I opened my note book and flipped to a new page. I looked at the pages. _Wait, this isn't mine, since when did I write stories and draw strange pictures?_ I blushed at one very revealing picture of a girl and guy and slammed it shut. The teacher stopped talking instantly. "Ms. Jacobs is something wrong?" she asked as she began briskly walking to my desk and I tried to hide the notebook.

Like a scene straight out of a movie, she extended an arm slowly. I looked her in the eye and she squinted at me like I had a secret she wanted to expose. I bowed my head and slowly handed her the notebook. She flipped the pages fast and landed on one. I could almost guess which one she had pinpointed. _Oh god, she's going to think they're mine and I'm going to get in trouble._

"Those aren't-" I began.

"Ms. Jacobs, see me after class" the teacher boomed throwing the note book on her desk amongst the pile of papers. I slipped far down into my seat as everyone threw dirty looks my way. _Great! Just what I need, some sexual pictures from 'captain run me over' to get me noticed by the WHOLE class! Way to go, Lyndon. _I laid my head down and slowly banged it against my desk.

I was just dozing off when the bell rang. I sat up slowly and waited for the students to exit the room. The teacher stood up and walked with the notebook to my desk. I sat back, bracing myself for the argument she would likely throw my way.

"Ms. Jacobs, do you think this" she jabbed a finger at the nude picture "is appropriate to have at school?" she asked me as a mad blush tinted her angry face.

"That's not mine actually, see, I found it" I said with a sigh. The teacher made a mad noise that kind of sounded like a mix between a grunt and a growl.

"If I see this anymore in my classroom, you will be severely punished" She said slapping the notebook on my desk. I closed it and practically ran out of the room. Once again, colliding into Lyndon.

I shoved his notebook into his chest and began speed walking down the hall. "Thanks a lot, now that teacher hates me" I shouted over my shoulder. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. I spun to face him. "What kind of pictures where those anyway?!" I hissed. "It's just art" he mumbled. "I just want my notebook back" I said. He pulled it out of his bag and handed it to me. "Now let me go" I growled. He held my wrist tighter. "What if I don't want to?" He mocked my growl. I pulled away hard and ran out of the school. _Best way to start the school year I guess..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Chat Room

I picked up my laptop and set it on my bed. "He totally meant to get me in trouble" I huffed to my friend Claire. "Oh come on! This boy can't be that bad! I bet it was just an accident" she explained "now go to that chat room, so we can talk there, I'm in the middle of writing a book report and it would be easier for me to talk that way" she exclaimed. I agreed and clicked on the website and entered my information.

See, Claire and I have been friends for forever! We moved together, made memories in new towns together, and even held out and haven't been apart very long since we had to part ways.

I logged my password into the system and clicked into the main chat room.

Lucy has entered the chat.

Claire de Lune has entered the chat.

Lucy-Clairdy Cat! You there?

Claire de Lune-Yo! Some weird girl just messaged me.

Lucy-Really? What's her name?

Claire de Lune-Sunny-Shine143?

Lucy-hmmmmm...Sunny..That name is familiar...

Sunny-Shine143 has entered the chat.

Claire de Lune-speak of the devil...

Sunny-Shine143-hey! Lucy, don't you go to my school?

Lucy-if you go to newsport, then yes I do..

Sunny-Shine143-AWESOME! SOMEONE I KNOW ON HERE FINALLY!

Lucy-ummm, okay?

Claire de Lune-okay well as much fun as this high school love fest sounds, I have a 4000 word essay on why Edgar Allen Poe wrote about such dark topics due in 3 days...snore! ttyl guys!

Claire de Lune has left.

Lucy-yeah well it's getting kind of late...and I need to rest up for school tomorrow...

Sunny-Shine143-alright!hey!we should totally eat lunch together tomorrow...

Lucy-alright sounds like a date! bye!

Lucy has left.

When I woke up the next morning and walked out into the cool air of the morning, I felt terrible for staying up so late the night before.

As I walked into the school, an asian girl, smaller than me ran up to me, talking a mile a minute. She had short, blonde hair and was very pretty in that typical asian prettiness. I stretched out my hand. "You must be Sunny, I'm Lucy" she laughed and wrapped me in a huge hug. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm Sunny, nice to meet you! You're so pretty oh my gosh! Your hair has blue highlights!" when she talked she had a small squeak in her voice that made everything she said sound hyped up and excited.

She grabbed one of my hands and almost pulled me out of the cafeteria, and toward the library. "How did you find the chat room?" Sunny asked looking at me out the corner of her almond eyes. "Uhh, well when I moved, I left a friend behind and she found it and invited me" I said lowly as people watched us walk fast down the hall.

We banged into the library and sat at the furthest table from the door. "Well, it's nice to meet you Lucy" Sunny said. I nodded and pulled out a few books to write down the best time to have lunch together. "So, do you know Lyndon? Ales?" I asked looking at Sunny. She nodded. "Asian hottie extraordinaire! Who doesn't know him?" she asked. I blushed and looked at my hands. "Well, what's his deal? With all those pictures and stories?" I asked. "Well he's a writer and drawer, pretty good if I say so myself. He's very mysterious, and might I add, he's single!" she sang the word 'single' like it was magic and I blushed.

She laughed and a nearby librarian scolded her for making noise as the bell rang. We walked out the door and went separate ways. I noticed Lyndon heading my way and ducked my head so he wouldn't see me. "Hey stranger, trying to hide?" he whispered in my ear and I shivered. "We need to talk, like maybe lunch?" I said rubbing the goose bumps on my arm. "It's a date!" he shouted and sped down the hall toward his first class. _What just happened?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Memories

All through the first few blocks of class I couldn't keep my mind off of Lyndon. _Why did he have to play me like that?!_ I glanced up, feeling eyes on me. It was a boy. With blonde hair and blue eyes. Staring at me hard. _What's his deal?_ "Mr. Zuruki, since you feel you don't need to pay attention during my class you and Ms. Jacobs can stay behind" the male teacher said not taking much time to figure out the situation.

I sighed loudly. _Two times! In two days! I'm just a trouble maker!_ I laughed silently as the boy turned around. Takashi. I had heard his name from several people. Seemed like everything i heard was rumors. Nobody really knew his story. Just mixed up lies they believed to be true.

The bell rang and we all stood up together, but the only ones not moving was Takashi and I. I studied him quickly taking in his muscles and the way he stood there as if he didn't have a care in the world. I laughed. _I don't really think he cares that the teacher held us back, I just really wish we could leave already!_ I shift and look at the teacher. He glares back at us and then waves a hand, saying that we can leave.

"You must be the new girl, I'm-"

"Takashi, I know. I've heard things about you" I said not looking at his piercing, blue eyes. They looked like they could swallow a person up in a second and I didn't want to test my theory anytime soon, I had to figure out what was Lyndon's deal and meet Sunny. "So what, you're my new partner in crime now?" I asked glancing at him quickly. He shrugged. "I guess so, new girl, well I have to go, business to take care of on the other side of the school, bye" he gave a small wave and sprinted down the hall, his steps echoing off the walls.

I walked into the cafeteria. The usual hustle and bustle was going on. Two girls near me compared their new shoes. _Ugh! Shallow!_ Two guys talked about how far they could get with their girlfriends, betting on who could get the furthest and who could dump their girls fastest and move on. I swear they swapped money on that one. _Jerks._ Almost made me wish I cared to even know their girlfriends.

Sunny ran over to me carrying a cup of fries and she had Lyndon by his arm. I smiled at her and threw a nasty look at him. "Hey Sunny. Lyndon" I flicked my eyes on him. "Well, someone's being a little mean today" Lyndon said faking his hurt expression and sad tones in his voice. Sunny looked at me, and then at Lyndon, then back at me. Her eyes were asking questions I didn't want to answer out loud.

We walked slowly to a nearby table and sat down, with Sunny beside me and Lyndon in front of me, a smirk playing his lips. "So I told a friend to meet us, hope you guys don't mind" Lyndon exclaimed. As if by magic a crazy creature walked up. He had shoulder length, vibrant orange hair with bangs that fell over one of his almond eyes, and if that wasn't enough he had these crazy colors on. Were those pastels?! Oh dear God! "MY EYES!" I mocked, falling out of my seat and he laughed. "Very funny, very funny" he said with an amazingly deep voice. "Guys, I give you, Hiro" Lyndon said motioning like a game show model at the boy.

We all waved and Sunny blushed. _Is that a crush!?Aw!_ "Hiro, why don't you take Sunny here to your favorite spot to eat..." Lyndon said. As if he got the memo, Hiro jumped up and offered his hand to Sunny in a prince charming way and they waltzed off into the crowd. As they left my heartbeat sped up and I glanced around. _Oh, no! We're alone! That was the whole point of having Sunny. She was supposed to help me keep this boy in check!_ I began to get frantic just thinking about being alone with this boy.

I scanned the crowd, looking for someone, anyone to help me out. Then I saw him, like an angel in a pair of sneakers, Takashi! My throat hummed. I shouted that in my head right? If so, then why were people staring at me like I was Rose from 'The Titanic' reciting those lines that make you cry every time? _I'll never let go, I promise! Oh give me a break! Stop staring, idiots!_ Takashi stared at me like I was a serial killer. He looked at the people around me and walked over to our table slowly and I pulled him down to sit beside me, sighing as I had a buffer on the weird questions and conversations I knew would have come if Lyndon and I had stayed alone.

"Takashi," screamed a girls voice "Who the heck is that?!" she was pissed, I could tell by her tone. Moving as one, Takashi and I slowly turned around in our shared seat at the lunch table. A girl with hazel eyes and light skin stood, with her feet spread slightly apart, like she was ready to run us over. She looked a good bit taller than me and she was perfect in almost every way. She wasn't looking me and Takashi in the eyes. She had her eyes trailed down to our stomachs. I followed her gaze and saw that I still had a hold on Takashi's arm and I dropped it quickly.

"It's not what it looks like..." I began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- By Your Side

"It's not what it looks like..." I began.

"Then what is it?" she screeched at me. "I was bringing him to meet my friend Lyndon, and grabbed him...Really, nothing happened..." I said stuttering the whole time I talked. She squinted her hazel eyes at me and sat beside Takashi protectively. "I-I'm Lucy. Lucy Jacobs" I said trying to make up the misunderstanding between us. "My name is Marie. Sayuri" she said, not looking at me. The air felt charged with her anger, she was practically shooting poison darts my way and I felt like turning into a puddle of nothing right then and there.

"Like the famous geisha from that movie 'Memoirs of a Geisha'?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood and get a conversation started. Everyone stared at me like they didn't have one clue about what I was talking about. _Oh boy, they haven't even watched that movie, way to go Lucy! _I closed my mouth and lowered my head and decided if I kept talking, I would make a fool of myself. The bell rang, telling us lunch was finally over.

Everyone stood up and scrambled to their classes. Marie hugged Takashi long and tight and I watched her kiss his cheek softly and I felt a pang hit my heart. _Why couldn't I find a guy like that? Or just any guy!_ Marie began walking the opposite way and Takashi walked my way. "Why didn't you tell me your stalker girl would kill me if she saw me hanging all over you like that?!" I said punching Takashi's arm softly. He threw a look toward me and shrugged. "Something was happening between you and Lyndon?" he asked. I shook my head. "There's just something about him, whenever he's around, I just feel scared and want to run the opposite way for some reason" I replied. He shrugged again and motioned that he had to get to class. I waved a quick goodbye and sprinted down the hall.

I slowly breathed in and opened the door to my Algebra classroom and tried to squish up against the wall, so the teacher didn't see that I was late. "Before you sit Ms. Jacobs, I'll need you to show me your pass" The teacher commented without turning to see I had just entered. I contorted my face. _Shoot, I knew I was forgetting something!_

"Uh, she went to get something for me Mr. Janoski" said a deep voice. Were my ears deceiving me? Did I hear that correctly? It was Lyndon. He stood up and walked over to me and shoved a pencil into my hand and whispered into my ear. "Follow me, Lucy, do what I say and you'll be okay" his breath tickled my ear and I nodded. "Okay then Mr. Ales, stay after class I have extra homework for you, you know the drill, get into trouble in my class and you have an extra load of homework. Now sit!" the teacher pointed to our empty desks and proceeded to assign us our work and people groaned in protest. Lyndon and I walked to our seats.

I mouthed a thank you to Lyndon and pulled out my notebook and textbook. I copied the words written on the white board and sighed.

After class, I walked out, trying to avoid eye contact with Lyndon. I had gotten him in trouble, I felt extremely bad. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to be yelled at. There was hushed yelling but nothing serious. _Maybe that was why he took the blame, he knew teachers wouldn't do much damage to him?_ Whatever the motive, waiting didn't take long. Lyndon strolled out of the class with a _woosh._ I jumped up and stood in front of him.

"Why did you stand up for me?" I said poking his chest hard, making him stumble backwards. "Well, I figured your reputation for getting into trouble was growing and you didn't look too thrilled to be held back _yet again_" he said, holding me back so he could walk out of the building. I figured if I tried to run him down he could get much farther, much faster than what I could run. I sighed and walked down the empty hall slowly.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and my mouth and pull me into a classroom. _Oh god! What's going on?! Why can't this school just be normal like all the others I've been to? _I began to struggle and the arms wrapped around me tighter. I gasped at how strong the person was. _Oh jeez! It's that crazy Marie girl getting revenge on me! Oh please, some nice teacher or innocent bystander help me! _

"We need to talk, seems like you have something I want" It was a girl, she had a soft voice, but right now, it was like a hissing snake, slithering into my ears and wrapping around my brain and making me shiver. _I'm doomed!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Vampire

I felt her push me hard against one of the cold, grey lockers. I gasped and she tightened her grip on me, pushing me into the metal. "What is your business with Lyndon?" she hissed into my ear. I shook my head and she twisted my arm. I yelped and pushed hard against her. She tumbled backwards and I turned to see her. She was extremely tall and thin with long brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders to rest on her chest, framing her face perfectly. She had pale skin and purple eyes that gleamed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right leg. "Lyndon...W-we don't have anything..." I said, my voice shaking in terror. I held my arms up in a surrender pose. She lunged at me, moving in a blur and slammed my back hard against the lockers again. "He's mine, leave him alone" her words fell away slowly and she flashed a smile at me. _Were those fangs?! Or am I seeing things?_

She let me go and I began running toward the red flashing exit sign. I ran to my car and threw my bookbag into the back seat and slipped into the driver's seat quickly. I started the car and drove home with the girl trapped in my head. _Why does she think I want Lyndon? I mean, yeah, he's cute, but if liking him is going to get girls like her on me all the time then they can have him!_ I strummed the wheel, anxious to get home. "Hey girl!" a perky asian voice squealed from the back seat. I slammed on the breaks and screamed.

"What the hell are you doing, Sunny?!" I moved the car to the side of the road and put it in park as I received a few annoying honks from other cars. Sunny laughed and climbed into the front seat with me. "I wanted to ask you for a ride, but couldn't find you" she said with a small shrug. I glared at her. "Alright, where do you live?" I asked slowly glancing behind myself to make sure there were no more people lurking in the backseat and started driving. "East oak" she laughed, picking up the messy stack of CDs from the pocket near the radio.

She looked at me and held up a CD with the Twilight cast on it. "You listen to this junk?" she twitched an eyebrow at me. I blushed and grabbed it quickly. "It's okay Jacob darling, she didn't mean it! Seriously though, the director of the music on these movies is a god" I exclaimed and slid the CD onto the dash. "Oh yeah, they aren't original anymore though all washed out and overused..." Sunny grimaced at my shocked facial expression. I mumbled a few curse words and hit the play button on the radio.

"Eyes on fire" flooded into the car and I drove faster, tapping out the beat onto the wheel and smirking as I glanced at Sunny. She seemed to be getting into the song pretty good.

As it went off, I pulled up into her driveway, it was a nice house and pretty fancy yard with an in-ground pool and perfectly mowed grass. Total American dream house, the one's you see in the movies of the families with the white picket fences and perfect lives, but when you get a closer look, they all have issues beyond repair. She looked over at me and I smiled.

"Okay, so I admit it, this song is pretty freaking awesome..." she opened the door and got out of my car slowly. I backed out of the driveway. Sunny waved at me as I drove away.

By the time I got home, the sun was getting ready to set. I picked up my book bag and walked into the house. "Mom, dad? I'm home" I called out, waited, no answer. I sighed and walked to my room. I grumbled a few protests as I walked into the room. Pink walls, pink carpet and everything else was a dark grey or black. I hated this room. I dropped my bag quickly onto the shag floor and took off my jacket, checking the pockets for paper. I found a ripped piece of paper. It read in quick, scribbled words. "Message Jabberwocky29 a.s.a.p.!"

I looked at the note for forever and started my laptop up. I ran downstairs and grabbed a green apple from the fruit bowl and began to walk back up to my room when I heard a bang from upstairs. I jogged up them slowly and heard another bump come from my room. I threw open my bedroom door and saw a small figure huddled near my bed.

He had slightly messy orange hair. Something moved and I saw a tail raise and lower. I gasped and he turned fast toward me. "Who are you? Get out!" I threw a pillow and it bounced off his head. He made a small noise and the tail moved as well. I squealed softly and pointed to it. "I-is that an animal in my room?!" I began to walk toward him and he leaped up and jumped out of the window. My diary hit the floor. _What did he want that for?_ I picked it up and raced to the window to see him running away.

"Lucy? Where are you?" I heard my father calling at the foot of the stairs. I sighed, shut the window and locked it and pulled the pink, flimsy curtains together and walked out of the room.

"D-dad. You won't believe what I just saw in my room" I began.


End file.
